


When you Get Complacent...

by CrocnBunny



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Past Leia Organa/Han Solo, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrocnBunny/pseuds/CrocnBunny
Summary: When General Organa finds herself unexpectedly pregnant, herself and Poe have to navigate their way through new territories. Also a message to never assume you're 'past it' ;)





	When you Get Complacent...

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by Croc as a surprise gift for Bunny, who sadly due to a few personal situations couldn't make it to see 'Last Jedi' when it came out... so I wrote this as a cheer me up, and hopefully get her onboard my new favourite ship... shouldn't be tricky as she love's Leia to bits. 
> 
> A note of warning this fic features a ship with a notable age difference (21 years) and a power difference - in public at least (in private they are equals)... it also features an older lady falling pregnant - if any of this offends you respectfully keep walking... as the daughter of an age difference couple (25 years) who's mother had her late in life (55) I'm not offended so really you don't need to be on my behalf.... they're really cute together so lets leave it there.
> 
> This was written after the release of 'Last Jedi' but as it was a gift fic it contains no spoilers for it (just the poe/leia dynamic I was picking up in that movie) and it set shortly after force awakens.

Dr. Kalonia glanced up from her holopad to see the General leaning against the door of the med bay. “Do you have a moment?” Leia asked, an almost shy smile on her face.

The doctor gestured to a chair beside her desk, “Of course, how can I help?” 

Settling in with a quiet sigh, the former princess spoke quietly, “I think I may need a little medical intervention, strictly for the sake of my personnel you understand?”

“Naturally,” the doctor smiled at her, “care to give me any specifics?”

“Just hormones,” Leia groused lifting her hands in the air, “I can’t keep up with them. I’m either snapping at the slightest thing, or holding back tears.”

Kalonia nodded in sympathy, “Not great is it,”

“Getting old never is” Leia shook her head, and gave the doctor a wry smile, 

Kalonia continued, “How are you sleeping?”

“I honestly can’t remember the last time I had a full night, between the headaches and the hot flashes.” the princess replied.

“Are you still having regular cycles?” Kalonia raised her brow slightly.

“Not for a few years, and nothing at all for months.” The general looked away.

Smiling, the doctor replied, “Well, the good news is we can make it easier for you, I’ll grab a reading of your hormone levels,we’ll work out some balancers and a few sleep aids too.” She started to move a medisensor slowly over the general, “We’ll soon have you…”

Kalonia trailed off staring intently at her sensor screen.

“What?” Leia whispered, “What’s wrong?”

The doctor cleared her throat, “Just let me run that diagnostic again. Won’t take a jiffy.”

“Harter…” the general started, staring intently at the other woman “Just tell me what’s wrong, I can take it.”

“General, it’s not… that’s to say you’re not…” Kalonia glanced at the screen again, “You’re pregnant.”

Leia scoffed, “Don’t be ridiculous, I’m 53”

The doctor brought her eyes to Leia and swallowed, “Highly unusual, I’ll admit, but not impossible. If you were still having cycles and weren’t careful, well....” She moved the medisensor lower, hovering it over the General’s abdomen.

The machine begun letting out a low thump, Leia’s eyes blew wide when she realised what she was hearing, a quiet fluttering heartbeat, “Oh!” was all she could manage.

“You’re about 5 months” Kalonia supplied. 

Leia dropped her head into her hands with a groan, “I’m too old for this, how did I not notice.”

Resting a gentle hand on her shoulder, “To be fair, you did notice, you’ve just been writing the symptoms off based on your age,” the General let out an undignified snort but Kalonia continued, “I’m sorry, I need to ask… the father?”

“No” Leia stated firmly, “No, I need to speak with him first.”

Kalonia’s eyebrows raised, “Not Han then.”

Leia smirked at her, “No, not Han.” 

Kalonia pursed her lips, hiding a smile, “I’ll need to know General, there are test that are important for health screenings.”

The General lifted her eyes to the ceiling, “I’ll send him by tomorrow” she murmured then quietly left the med bay.

 

~~~~~

 

Poe let himself into her quarters later that evening, sticking his head around the door into her private living area he caught sight of her sitting at a small table in the centre of the room resting her head in her hands.

“Hey,” he said softly, closing the door gently behind him, “I heard you’d taken the day off sick.” She looked up at him through bleary eyes but said nothing. “I don’t think you’ve had a sick day the whole time I’ve been in the resistance.”

“Poe, we need to talk.” she gestured vaguely to the chair opposite her.

His smile faltered briefly, “Okaaaay, but now I’m worried.” She looked up at him, silent tears running down her cheeks. “Hey, what’s wrong?” he soothed quietly taking her hands in his, “you can tell me, it’ll be ok.”

Shutting her eyes she turned her head away, “I’m so sorry” she murmured, Poe squeezed her hand encouraging her to continue, “I don’t know how it happened, It’s… I’m… I’m pregnant.”

He smirked, “You might not, but i’m pretty sure I know how it happened.”

Letting out a soft laugh she softly swatted at his head, “That’s not what I mean and you know it?”

He ducked his head to catch her eye, “Made you smile tho,” he squeeze her hands again.

“It’s just, I’m too old for this, it shouldn’t have happened.”

Scoffing he replied, “You’re not old.”

“I’m talking facts Poe, flattery won’t help the situation.” she shook her head sadly, “Is this something you even wanted?”

“So… it’s mine then?” he smiled over at her.

Leia batted at him again, “Of course it is, what do you take me for.”

He lifted his hands to mimic protecting his head, “Just checking.” His eyes twinkled at her, then he added solemnly “Of course I do.”

She took his hand again, “It’s just not something you’ve ever mentioned. I don’t want you to feel tied down, you’re free to walk away. No one will ever know.”

Poe’s eyes widened and his heart broke for her, “Leia,” he whispered, “I want you, I can’t imagine living without you or ever been with anyone else. It seemed senseless to dwell on things we couldn’t have.”

She cocked an eyebrow at him, “So you admit you didn’t think it was possible.”

He stood up and moved round the table smiling down at her, “I’m taking life one day at a time, what we have is enough. I didn’t think you were in it for the whole marriage and babies thing, you’ve done it all before. I guess we just got lucky.” He pulled her up to her feet and wrapped her in his arms.

“Luck, is not exactly the phrase I’d use, and who said anything about marriage?” he blushed as she snuggled deeper into his embrace, “How are we supposed to raise a child, we’re fighting a war. I’m your superior officer.”

“So promote me,” he quipped grinning at her.

“I hardly think that will help the situation” she scoffed at him, twining her fingers through his.

Gently stroking down her back he whispered, “We’ll work something out, we always do”

He placed a hand under her chin and gently tipped her head back bringing his lips to hers. She melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Poe buried his hand in her hair and flicked his tongue along the seam of her lips. Leia moaned low in her throat and deepened the kiss, his hands frantically roaming her back, coming to grip her waist posesively. Sure she was terrified, but maybe, just maybe this could be a new beginning.

Slowly, she pulled away, coming up for air, “Dr Kalonia will want to meet with you tomorrow.”

He smirked at her, “Are we telling people now?”

She shook her head, “Just the doctor Poe, I’ll need to work out how to break it to the command team.” He began to loosen his hold around her waist, she looked up at him with frightened eyes, “Stay tonight, please.”

He smiled at her, “I’m not going anywhere Leia.”

 

~~~~~

 

As the weeks passed the members on base began to notice Leia’s condition, it started out as quiet murmurs and whispered gossip at first… “Is she…?”, “Surely not, she can’t be…?” and gradually changed into, “She is you know.” and eventually excitedly raised eyebrows and speculations of “Who’s the father?”, “Was it planned?”.

At seven months it was obvious that Leia was pregnant, but no one had dared to broach the subject with her and she didn’t address it. By eight months the rumours had hit full throttle. Poe kept his distance around base, dutifully reporting to the med bay whenever Dr. Kalonia called for him. He could still see her wide eyed smirk when he’d turned up that first morning, explaining the General had asked him to come see her. The doctor’s eyed had sparkled, “Did she now…” was all that was said on the matter. He left a blood sample and answered a few personal questions on family history, but on the whole that was it. 

He spent his days with his squadron mates around the base and continuing very much as normal… and his nights holding and comforting an increasingly frantic Leia. 

It was lunch time and nearly everyone on base was seated in the mess hall. Black Squadron had just come in from maneuvers and were tucking into a suspicious looking brown slosh when silence fell as the general walked through the hall. Poe’s eyes followed her carefully across the room, she walked slower now, holding a hand to the base of her spine. 

Jess sat beside Poe and also looked up, “She’s full blown waddling now.” she smirked over at Snap, “Do you think it’s ever going to be addressed.” The three of them watched her murmur something to someone over at the officer’s table and then leave the room, in the same manner she had arrived. “No one even knows who the dad is.” Jess groused.

Snap rolled his eyes, “It’s Han of course, that’s why no one’s saying anything.” 

Poe pulled a face and looked at Snap, “seriously?”

Jess looked thoughtful for a moment, “I supposed it’s possible, just before he died, they were on base together… Or maybe they’d kept his, you know… and after, well maybe she wanted to keep a bit of him.”

Poe grunted, “I hardly think it was planned, it’s not exactly opportune timing is it…”

Snap nodded, “Yeah, she’s definitely a little old for motherhood.”

“I was thinking more of the whole war thing.” Poe intoned rolling his eyes.

Jess pulled up a blank chart on her holopad, “Well my money’s on Han.” she said inputting in the data, then she swivelled to the next group along, “What about you Connix… care to put your money where your mouth is…”

Lieutenant Connix turned to Jess, “hmmm perhaps, what’s the stakes.”

Jess smiled, “10 credits a guess” she voiced to the room as a whole, suddenly there was a shuffling and officers and crew alike were clamouring to place a bet. “Admiral Akbar?” Jess giggled at Connix, “is that even possible.”

Poe groaned and rested his forehead on the table, “We are so getting court martialed for this.”

Snap just grinned, “I’ll wait and see who the front runners are”

Jess smiled back as the crowd thinned around her, she scrolled through her list, “well so far Han Solo is outright favourite.” Snap nodded solemnly, “Admiral Akbar, Chewbaca and C3PO are outliers.”

“Threepio?” Poe looked pained.

Jess quirked an eyebrow at him, “You can’t talk your second favourite.”

“Me?” Poe squeaked

Snap laughed, “Well you could flirt with a broom Dameron, it’s not that much of a stretch.” Poe groaned, “Who else is in the running?” Wexley continued.

“Well no one’s bet on you, if that’s what you’re asking.” Jess quipped, Snap grumbled something under his breath but she pretended not to hear him, “Well there’s a few credits down on Luke Skywalker, Finn, Admiral Statura, General Ematt, Peeps and Coal-boy”

Snap turned to Poe, “So Dameron, where’s your money going?”

Poe held up his hands, “I’m not… It’s not…” he spluttered, “I’m not getting involved, it’s totally demeaning, the General doesn’t deserve that.”

Jess sniggered and Snap clapped him on the back, “And for that swarve display, put me 10 bets on my ever smooth friend Poe.” 

Grinning she keyed it into the data, “and that Dameron, puts you as our number one suspect. You’re the new favourite.”

Poe coughed, choking on the caf he’d been drinking. Silence suddenly descended on the hall again, “Are you quite alright Commander?” the gravelly voice of the general sounds right behind him. Poe jumped up and stood before her, “I was hoping I could borrow you for a moment, if your squadron could spare you?” She glanced down and saw the grin on Snap’s face and raised an eyebrow, then caught sight of the holopad still in front of Jess.

She picked it up slowly, keeping eye contact with Jess who was blushing. Poe stepped forward, “Ahh, erm General, with all due respect.” She lifted a hand silencing him and he moved back.

Jess hung her head and Snap looked to the ceiling as the General silently scrolled through the list, her hand coming to cover her mouth.

“Threepio?” she asked

Jess swallowed, “That was Commander D’acy” she whispered quietly.

Leia turned to look at Poe, “And why pray tell me are you the odds-on favourite.”

Poe opened his mouth to speak but Jess interrupted from behind him, “General, that was Wexley’s fault, he placed ten bets on him and skewed the odds, before then it was General Solo.”

Leia raised her hands, “Give me strength she muttered”, she glanced at Poe who looked more awkward that she’d ever seen him before. “Wexley, please give me some indication why you’d waste good money on this fool” she gestured over her shoulder.

Snap swallowed carefully, “It was all in good humour General, he wouldn’t join in, protesting it was demeaning, it was just meant to rile him up, no offence was intended.”

She turned to Poe raising an eyebrow, “Oh, no offence taken Captain,”

Snap smiled slightly, “We were just… ah… hoping you’d put the matter to bed for us, so to speak.” Poe let out another squeak behind the general at his choice of words and glared at Wexley. Jess was giggling.

“Really, what it’s like to be the centre of gossip.” Leia sighed, “well at least you could get the gossip right,” she pursed her lips and glancing around the room realised that everyone was listening, “Yes I’m pregnant.” she sighed dramatically running her hands over her swollen abdomen, Jess giggled louder, as really that was not in any doubt at this point, “Han and I have not been in any position to allow this to happen for at least two decades” she quipped cocking an eyebrow.

“Err General,” Poe voiced from behind her, “You really don’t need too… erm…”

She turned to him, “Oh, shut up Dameron” she cut him off, grabbing the straps of his flight suit and pulling him down into a kiss. His eyes flew wide with surprise as the jaws of everyone around them dropped, there were a few whoops and cheers which made him smile against her lips. Poe grasped her waist and pulled her as near as he could with the bump between them. When she stopped and let go of him, her head dropping, panting slightly, everyone was clapping. Jess was making a small pile of credits in front of Snap who was beaming from ear to ear.

Leia looked him in the eye, “Come on, we’re needed in the med bay.” She took his hand gently, “My waters have broken.” Poe’s eyes flew wide and his jaw dropped, she patted him patronisingly on the cheek and he could hear Snap and Jess snickering behind him as he dutifully followed his General out the mess hall.


End file.
